spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Betrayal
|writer = Doctor Bugs |directed = Doctor Bugs |animate = SBCA |title card = }} Betrayal is the 7th episode of the series Basket Sponge. It aired on January 10, 2015. Plot LeBron kicks Sandy off the team, after losing their previous match. Sandy then secretly joins The Toon Tomahawks, and plays against her former teammates in the next game. Story Following the events of The New Member. LeBron goes home after the game. He feels like a horrible coach, after the way he treated Sandy. Meanwhile Sandy: (running through the streets) Squidward: (chasing after her) Sandy!! My love!! Stop! It's late! Let me take you home! We can go to bed! Sandy: Noo! I must keep running wherever the night takes me! Not even love is strong enough to stop me! Squidward: Then screw it, it's late and I have no idea where the hell I am. (leaves) Sandy: Perfect! (goes to a secret building and enters) Adam: Sandy. Did you succeed in your task? Sandy: Yes, coach. I joined the Bulldogs for 1 game. Adam: Did you make them lose? Sandy: Yeah, it was pretty easy. All I had to do was make that lobster guy really angry, and he sabotaged me the entire game. He didn't even realize he was hurting the team. Adam: Perfect! And you feel we can beat them in the next game? Sandy: Yes, sir. They're terrible. Adam: Good. You've done your job, Sandy. (hands her a uniform) Welcome to the Toon Tomahawks! Sandy: I feel kinda evil. Ya know...for plotting against the Bulldogs. Adam: The Bulldogs have been the chief rival of the Tomahawks for years! Finally, now that they have a new coach and new players, we can DESTROY them this season! And the trophy is ours! Sandy: Yeah....I mean, I am from Bikini Bottom though. And they're my friends. So it's kinda awkward. Adam: Well, those friendships have to end NOW. Raise your head high! You're a Tomahawk! Never forget that! Sandy: Yes sir......(sigh) The next morning, at the Bulldogs' gym LeBron: So, team, I've been feeling pretty bad about last night's game. A lot of things went wrong. I lost my temper, and my best player. Squidward: (crying) The love of my life!!!!!! LeBron: But listen, we have a game this Friday...against our chief rival, The Toon Tomahawks! Patrick: The taco hawks? Are those like giant hawks....that poop TACOS??? That is LEGIT!!!!!!! LeBron: Patrick, go outside and count all the grains of sand you can find in Bikini Bottom. Patrick: Oh boy! I get to eat sand! (runs outside) LeBron: Anyway, that means we have some serious training to do. We need to show the Tomahawks what we're made of. Does anybody remember what happened last time we played the Tomahawks? Larry: They crushed us...like 200 - 0. LeBron: Exactly. That's because they're organized. So today, we're gonna work on organizational skills. Patrick: (runs inside, extremely fatter than normal) I'm back! LeBron: You counted all the sand in Bikini Bottom? Patrick: Well, I was...but then I found a big fat ugly sand monster! So I ate him! .....wait....(vomits) Mrs. Puff: (vomited out by Patrick) Oh my goodness! What in the Heavens is going on here! (inflates) You'll pay for this Patrick! (rolls out the door, but gets stuck in the doorway) ....a little help? SpongeBob: We should probably help her. LeBron: Just leave her. We need to start practicing! Larry: Amen! LeBron: I'm gonna teach you guys something called boxing out! Patrick: Boxing? Hell YESH!!!! (punches LeBron in the face) LeBron: (calmly takes an axe, and chops Patrick's head off) Patrick: (his decapitated head lying on the ground) Haha! This is sweet! I can see up people's pant legs! .....ewwwwwwww!!!!!!!! Squidward, you need to SHAVE DOWN THERE!!!!!!!!!!! Squidward: (blushes) Heh-heh... Patrick: Sandy would NOT approve! Shave before next time she comes over! Squidward: Okay that's ENOUGH, Patrick! I rarely wear pants, anyways! I'm only wearing them because I'm in the team uniform! Patrick: Oh...that's true....then how have I never noticed your disgusting HAIRS down th- LeBron: Enough! (sews Patrick's head back on) That was a bad idea. Patrick: Ya think???? LeBron: Anyway, now I'm gonna show you how to box out. SpongeBob: What's boxing out? LeBron: I'm about to show y- (gets punched in the face by Patrick) Patrick: Ohhh yeah baby! I should be on TV!!! I am the freakin' best boxer EVER! LeBron: TV isn't where you belong. When I'm done with you, you're gonna be in the obituary! Patrick: Watch you're language! There are women here! Krabs: He didn't say what you think. And there are no women here! Plankton: Unless you count Squidward! Haha! Squidward: Atleast I have hair down there!!! Plankton: Oh yeah??? Well atleast I....have....uh....antennas? Pretty lame, actually....dang it. LeBron: ENOUGH! I'm determined to teach you guys how to box ou- Patrick: (punches LeBron in the face) Woo-hoo! You know, for a couch, it doesn't feel that soft when I hit you. (sits on the unconscious LeBron) Larry: This practice is going nowhere.... At the next game LeBron: (to Adam) 5 minutes before the game. Your team ready? Adam: Hahahaha. Says the coach who's team we beat 200 - 0 last game. LeBron: Things have changed. Adam: Oh really? I'd love to hear about all of your SPLENDID accomplishments. LeBron: Uh...well, Patrick hit puberty last week. Patrick: (crying in a corner) Sooo many unanswered questions!!! SpongeBob: (patting him) There, there. Take it all in, buddy. Adam: Well....that's beautiful. Meanwhile, we've obtained the best basketball player I've seen in decades. Sandy, come here for a minute! Sandy: (runs over to LeBron) Howdy, ex-coach! LeBron: Sandy???!!! But......how.......I thought.... Adam: Hahaha. What's that? All of a sudden you're sorry for the way you treated her? Well, it's a little late for that, isn't it? She's come to a much better team, with a much better coach. A team that wins, and a team that treats her fairly. LeBron: But....uh....I don't understand.... Adam: It's called betrayal, my friend. Welcome to life. (him and Sandy walk to the other end of the gym) LeBron: (walks back to his end of the gym) Guys! I have something important to let you know! SpongeBob: What is it? LeBron: The Tomahawks have Sandy now! Larry: .....WHAT? LeBron: She left us for them....she....betrayed us. Krabs: Well, Coach, you were a complete ass to her. LeBron: True...but now we have no chance of winning this game! She's the best! Larry: Ahem! I will stand up, and conquer that rodent! Ever since she joined the team, I've always hated that squirrel! Squidward: Um. What did you just say? Larry: Ahem! I will stand up, and conquer that rod-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Squidward: (biting Larry's legs) Insult my girl, you get the teeth! Buzzer beeps. The game begins. Larry: (dribbles down the court) Hello, archenemy. Sandy: We meet again, Lobster. Squidward: (tackles Sandy and begins kissing her all over) Referee: FOUL ON THE SQUID!!! Squidward: What? Foul? You SUCK!!! Referee: Unsportsman-like conduct on the squid!!! Squidward: What the heck? Kiss my- Referee: ELIMINATION ON THE SQUID!!! Squidward: What does that mean? LeBron: You're kicked out of the game. Come sit on the bench. Plankton, go sub for Squidward. Plankton: Finally! Some action! My glory day has come! The day I have stepped forth onto the court, shall be a day I never forget! My great grandchildren will honor this day in our family heritage. For centuries, the generatio- SPLAT Sun Jeong: (looks down at his shoe) Watashi wa tawagoto no chīsana bubun ni kyōka shite iru!!! Plankton: (moaning) I'm gonna use Google Translate when I get home.... Sandy: (dribbles down the court, and dunks) Eat that, Lobster Boy! Larry: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!! Squidward: (from the bench) She's so sexy.... AT HALFTIME LeBron: Guys, we're down 20 - 76. The game's not as bad this time. We're playing better defense, because I taught you how to box out- Patrick: (punches LeBron in the face) I'm so great at this! Larry: I'm pissed off at that rodent. Squidward: What'd you say about my girl? Larry: Shut up, Hairy Parts. Squidward: Wow....gosh......I'm self-conscious about that, because of you guys. Thanks a lot. Michael Clownfish: (sneaks into the Bulldogs' locker-room and whispers into Larry's ear) Larry. Come out here. Larry: Be back in a sec, guys. (leaves) Michael: Dude, I wanna team up with you. Larry: What do you mean? Michael: That squirrel stole my position as point guard! She's the top player! Larry: I know how that feels, bro. Michael: So, can you please help me sabotage her for the rest of the game? I'll help your team win! I promise! Larry: You gotta deal, my fishy friend. Buzzer beeps. The 2nd half begins. Sandy: (dribbles down the court) Michael: (grabs her arms, and makes her shoot in the wrong basket) Adam: Sandy!!!! Why would you do that???? Sandy: I don't know what happened! Larry: (trips Sandy) Adam: SANDY!!!!! Get off the floor, what are you DOING?????? As the game continued, Larry and Michael work together, and bring Sandy down. Buzzer beeps. The game ends. LeBron: Team! We did it! We won our first game ever!!! 200 - 100! Doesn't it feel great? Larry: Sure does! (looks across the gym and gives Michael a thumbs up) Michael: (gives Squidward a thumbs up, and watches Coach Adam as he scolds Sandy) Sandy: So am I off the team, Coach? Adam: No. I've seen your skills. We'll need you in the future. Especially the tournament. Sandy: Yay!!!! Michael: Dang it! I sabotaged you for nothing the entire 2nd half! Sandy: Grrrrrrr......what was that, Michael? Michael: Heh-heh.......nothing.... Sun Jeong: Maikeru wa, anata ga ki kitanai oshirinoanadearu! Michael: ......I need Google Translate. Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Two-part episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts